


The dick drawn on his face is still bigger than yours.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, just a fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin messes with Jack while he sleeps, Ryan comes to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dick drawn on his face is still bigger than yours.

"What are you giggling about?" Asked Michael as he walked into the Achievement Hunter office from lunch. He dropped his stuff onto his desk, falling into his chair and spinning to face Gavin. The Brit was red in the face, squeaking as he tried to tell Michael why he was laughing so hard. Gavin was failing.  
"J-Jack... he's asleep." He managed to whisper through his laughter. Michael raised an eyebrow, turning to face Jack now. He could only see the top of the ginger's head and it became obvious now. He hadn't taken much notice, but he could see how Jack's head was looking down and he was softly snoring. Michael snorted, shaking his head at Gavin as he turned to finally return to his work.  
"It's not that funny, asshole." Michael muttered as he opened Final Cut.

 

Gavin shook his head, how could Michael not see? He lightly tapped Michael's arm, much to his annoyance, and nodded back towards Jack. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, I get it. He's asleep." Michael grumbled, shrugging Gavin off and turning back to his screen.  
"No, look closer." Gavin whispered, being careful not to wake Jack up. Michael sighed yet he still stood up to look at Jack. He was glad he did, cupping his mouth to keep from barking out a loud laugh. Upon further inspection, it seemed as though Gavin had messed with Jack while he'd been napping. The poor man had terribly drawn dicks across his cheeks in what could only be pen and Gavin had taken the time to gently ease various objects into his beard. Michael giggled when he spied the tower of pimps poking out between the ginger curls. He turned around, eyes watering, and sat back down.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Ryan asked as he came in and fell into his couch. He frowned at the younger men, knowing that their collective giggles were never a good sign. "What has Team Nice Dynamite done now?" He sighed, glancing sheepishly around the room to spot what was amiss. It didn't take him long. He looked first at Jack, innocently sleeping and blissfully unaware, then back at the boys. Gavin squeaked as Ryan stood, shaking his head at the pair as he moved towards Jack. He placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, shaking softly as the other hand moved to pry the various items from Jack's beard. The ginger barely stirred, murmuring in his sleep.  
"C'mon, Jack. Wake up. A couple of assholes messed with you while you slept." Ryan said gently.  
"No, it wasn't me! Just one asshole," Michael cried as he pointed to Gavin, "I just think it's funny."

 

Ryan glared at Gavin as he went red, turning away from his scolding gaze.  
"Jack, wake up." Ryan said again, being slightly rougher now he'd eliminated the possibility of random objects flying out at him.  
"Wuh?" Said Jack, eyes fluttering open in confusion and frustration. Ryan's blurry face smiled down at him, patting his shoulder and cupping his arm to try and lift Jack from his chair.  
"Gavin thought it would be funny to mess with you while you slept. I removed the stuff from your beard, but I'm afraid I can't help you get rid of the dicks on your face without soap." Ryan explained as simply as he could. Jack yawned, rubbing his face. Then it clicked.  
"Gavin did what?" He burst out, squinting to see himself in his monitor. He spotted the drawings, standing and boring holes into the back of Gavin's neck.  
"You fucking dickhead." Jack insulted him, moving to grab the poor Brit.

 

Ryan intervened, holding Jack's hands and guiding him instead to the door.  
"That can wait, let's get you cleaned up first." Ryan suggested, hoping to avoid all violence. Jack looked like it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he went along with it anyway. He allowed Ryan to lead him from the room, eyes refusing to leave Gavin until he was no longer in sight. Ryan walked him to the nearest bathroom, closing the door behind them and running the tap. Jack stood awkwardly beside him, unsure of what to do with himself.  
"Thanks, Ryan." He murmured appreciatively. Ryan nodded, smiling as he grabbed a wash cloth.  
"No problem, now give me your face so I can wash it off. After this we'll get the little prick back, I heard there's bread in the kitchen." Ryan said with a wink, earning himself a chuckle from Jack as he leaned into the touch of the cloth.


End file.
